The present invention relates, in general, to a light reflector for use in photographing, filming or taping, especially for outdoor shooting.
The use of collapsible reflectors of metallized fabric is known in the art. These types of reflectors have only a slight flexural strength and thus are not sufficiently stable to realize a secure and constant brightening of an object being shot so that their outdoor use is rather limited in view of possible exposure to extreme wind and weather conditions. The problem of lacking stability of such collapsible reflectors could be overcome by employing large, rigid reflectors. As a consequence of their great dimensions, these reflectors are, however, unsuitable for a rapid, mobile use.